dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Hough
| died= | hometown= Salt Lake City, Utah | partner= 5: Jennie Garth (4th) 6: Shannon Elizabeth (6th) 7: Brooke Burke (1st) 8: Lil' Kim (5th) 9: Joanna Krupa (4th) 10: Nicole Sherzinger (1st) 11: Jennifer Grey (1st) 13: Ricki Lake (3rd) 14: Maria Menounos (4th) All-Stars: Shawn Johnson (2nd) 16: Kellie Pickler (1st) 17: Amber Riley (1st) 18: Amy Purdy (2nd) 19: Bethany Mota (4th) 20: Nastia Liukin (4th) 21: Bindi Irwin (1st) }} Derek Hough is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Derek Hough, the only five-time champion in franchise history of the hit ABC show Dancing with the Stars, started dancing in his hometown of Salt Lake City, UT, at age 11. Just one year later, he moved to London to live and train with the top dance coaches in the world and attend performing arts school where he studied theatre, music and dance. A multi-talented entertainer and Emmy® Award-winning choreographer, Hough’s professional ballroom accolades include, World Under 21 Latin American Champion, Two-time Open British Champion (Blackpool), Two-time International 'Open to the World Champion' and Two-time US Open Champion. Hough performed in London's West End where he starred as the male lead in the critically acclaimed stage version of “Footloose,” was one of the featured dancers on the Dancing with the Stars Tour and a choreographer on the BBC (UK) hit show, Dance X. Hough is best known for his innovation and daring choreography on the show. His work has brought him Emmy® nominations and inquiries from the film and music world regarding his dance knowledge and ability. Hough just wrote his first book Taking the Lead: Lessons From A Life In Motion. Dancing with the Stars 5 Derek was partnered with Jennie Garth. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 6 Derek was partnered with Shannon Elizabeth. Placed 6th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 7 Derek was partnered with Brooke Burke. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 8 Derek was partnered with Lil' Kim. Placed 5th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 9 Derek was partnered with Joanna Krupa. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 10 Derek was partnered with Nicole Scherzinger. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 11 Derek was partnered with Jennifer Grey. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 13 Derek was partnered with Ricki Lake. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 14 Derek was partnered with Maria Menounos. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 Derek was partnered with Shawn Johnson. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 16 Derek was partnered with Kellie Pickler. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 17 Derek was partnered with Amber Riley. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 18 Derek was partnered with Amy Purdy. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 19 Derek was partnered with Bethany Mota. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 20 Derek was partnered with Nastia Liukin. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Derek was partnered with Bindi Irwin. Placed 1st. Scores Trivia *Derek is the older brother of former pro and now judge Julianne Hough. *Derek holds the record of most DWTS wins, with 6. *Derek dated India de Beaufort from 2000 until 2008. *He dated former partner Shannon Elizabeth from 2008-2009. *Derek has a rescue dog named Romie. *Derek was part of the "Bust a Move" event for breast health that took place in Ottawa, Canada, where he led a fitness session. During the event, $1,048,258.60 was raised for breast cancer. Gallery Derek1.jpg Jennie-Derek-Promo5.jpg Jennie-Derek-Promo5-1.jpg Derek_Hough_5.jpg Tumblr l5n93zl28s1qcd9u2o1 400.jpg Shannon-Derek-Promo6.jpg Derek_Hough_6.jpg Brooke-Derek-Promo7.jpg Brooke-derek-trophy.jpg Lil_Kim-Derek-Promo8.jpg Joanna-Derek-Promo9.jpg Nicole-Derek-Promo10.jpg Nicole-derek-win.jpg Jennifer-Derek-Promo11.jpg Jennifer-Derek-Promo11-1.jpg Jennifer-grey-derek-hough-trophy.jpg Ricki-Derek-Promo13.jpg Maria-Derek-Promo14.jpg Maria-derek-rumba.jpg Shawn-Derek-Promo15.jpg Shawn-johnson-mambo-dwts.jpg Kellie-derek.jpg Kellie and Derek S16 1.jpg Derek Hough S16.png Season-16-mirror-ball.jpg Kellie-derek-trophy2.jpg Amber-Derek-Promo17.jpg Derek Hough S17.jpg Derek+Hough+Amber+Riley+Dancing+Stars+Season17.jpg Amber-derek-charleston.jpg Amber-riley-derek-hough-mirror-ball.jpg Amy and Derek S18.jpg Derek Hough S18.jpg Derek Hough S18 1.jpg Derek Hough S18 2.jpg Bethany & Derek S19.jpg Derek_Nastia.jpg Derek_Hough_20.jpg Andy Grammer S20 Finale 2.jpg Bindi-Derek-Promo21.jpg Derek_Hough_21.jpg Bindi-Derek-Win1.jpg Bindi-Derek-Win2.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals